


I shall return, if you need me.

by rae_marie



Series: Echoes In the Universe [4]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, blair has a crash-course in lucid dreaming, blair kenneth verse, tw ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie
Summary: This takes place shortly after the end of Revisionist History 3, and deals with some of the consequences of how that ended.





	I shall return, if you need me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty Eden (TheBigCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigCat/gifts).



> This takes place shortly after the end of Revisionist History 3, and deals with some of the consequences of how that ended.

The Master ran down the corridor towards the sound of Blair's screams. He shoved the key in the lock and turned it; the door flung open; he strode forward and gathered Blair tightly in his arms, holding her back from thrashing around. Blair gasped and opened her eyes. Then she buried her face in his coat.

' _Sh-sh-shh,_ _Blair_...' the Master murmured. 'You were having a nightmare again.'

'I know,' Blair whimpered. 'I know.'

'You are safe with me, now. I shan't let any harm come to you.'

They stayed like that for a long time. The Master gently stroked Blair's hair until he could sense she was sleepy again, and then he touched her temple.

'Go back to sleep, my dear,' he whispered, projecting feelings of calm and safety through to her mind. She relaxed, and he settled her back down. 'I shall return, if you need me.'

He quietly left the room and shut the door.

*****

Blair had hoped that would be the end of it, but the next night - or whatever you called sleeping time on the TARDIS - the dreams were worse.

She couldn't see where she was, but she could hear Ellen's and Taft's voices, taunting her; threatening her. She heard the sound of them getting closer, and she couldn't move. She couldn't see or move and they were going to kill her and -

She woke up in her friend's embrace again, and she started to sob. She couldn't help herself.

She felt completely safe with him, but for some reason he was never there in her dreams with her. She didn't know why.

'I could put this to rights for you, if you wish,' the Master said. 'I am afraid I cannot hypnotise your dreams away; that would not be good for your mind, but I can use hypnosis to make them less terrifying, if you do not object.'

They were silent for a while, then the Master pulled back and looked at her.

'Is that what you want?'

Blair nodded. Anything to make this stop.

The Master didn't take his gaze off her. 'Focus on my eyes, then, Blair,' he said. She felt a slight pulling at her mind, and then she felt pleasantly foggy, and she couldn't think properly but she was somehow fine with that....everything was fine, really....she just needed to do what the voice was saying and everything would be fine....

'You will listen to me,' she heard, 'and not your dreams. They may cause you fright, but you will be calm, and strong. They cannot harm you. Do you understand?'

'Yes....' Blair murmured. 'I will be calm.'

'That is good. You will remember to be calm, and that the dreams cannot harm you. Now. That is all for now.'

Blair blinked, and the haziness in her mind cleared a little, though not completely. She lay back down.

'Thank you.' She yawned. 'I just wish that....'

She didn't finish the sentence; everything faded into quiet sleep.

*****

She didn't know how long had passed before she realised she couldn't move again, and Edmond Taft was coming closer. Then she heard Ellen whispering behind her.

'You won't get out,' she said.

Blair choked back the panic. She had to be calm; that's what she was supposed to do....this was just a dream....she knew they couldn't hurt her....right....?

'You really won't,' Taft added. 'You won't get out until you are dead.'

'That is not going to happen,' came another voice. And the Master stepped up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

_He was there._

'I promised her I would not let any harm come to her, and I meant it.'

His presence felt more real than the others in the room, and those others were soon backing off and running away, throwing frightened glances back at the the Master. Blair looked up at him.

'You can move if you want to, Blair,' he said. 'Will yourself to move. This is only a dream; it is your own mind; you are able to control it.'

Blair focused, and imagined herself walking forward, and then it was happening, much to her surprise. She grinned up at the Master, who was also smiling.

'Why do you feel more real than the others?' she asked. 'Is it 'cos I'm wishing you into existence as well?' She laughed. 'Look at me; talking to someone in my dream like they can respond!'

'Oh, I am very real, Blair,' the Master said. 'I am sitting beside you in the TARDIS right now, communicating with you telepathically. I thought perhaps it would help you to fend off whatever has been terrifying you every night.'

Blair's smile broadened. He was there for her. Her friend.

'You need deeper sleep, now,' he said. 'I must leave, but I shall return if you need me. I always will.' Blair nodded, and felt everything slowly fading into blackness.

*****

The Master opened his eyes and looked at Blair, sleeping quietly now. He sat on the desk chair for forty more spans before he was satisfied that she was in control of her dreams, and then he silently left the room. He would return if she was struggling again, but for now, he was satisfied that she had learned well enough to fend off the twisted, distorted memories that came to haunt her sleep.

But if she needed him, he was more than willing to stand by her side, whether in the physical world, or the world of the mind's eye.


End file.
